I'm Not Crazy
by YaoiLoversUnite22
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having an issue. He’s seeing someone. But to make it worse said person is a demon. His best friend Harry says he’s not alone. But now look at the mistake they made by telling their parents. Heads up boys…you’re headed to Hogwarts Asylum.


**I'm Not Crazy**

**We Should Have Kept Quiet**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy is having an issue. He's seeing someone. But to make it worse said person is a demon. His best friend Harry says he's not alone. But now look at the mistake they made by telling their parents. Heads up boys…you're to Hogwarts Asylum.

**Pairings: **DraHar, OCOC and others in future

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** Rinka and Samael are my original characters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, supernatural and different dimensions

Thoughts-'yaoi'

Speech-"yaoi"

Dreams-_yaoi  


* * *

_**Draco's POV:**

_Dream_

_ Flashes of white lights are bursting around me. "What the hell is going on?!" I'm shouting out into the nothingness around me. "No need to shout Dray." A voice resonates all around me. "Who are you?" a giggle is my only response. The nothingness around me is flashing even more and suddenly a large flash happens all around me and I find myself in a room. 'Is this place an occult room?!' I gawked at the pentagrams and dark colors that shrouded the room. "This is my bedroom smart one." I turn around to see a girl smirking at me._

_ And oh my god is she quite a sight to behold. She has long silky hair that ends at her hips but the scattered candlelight about the room makes it difficult to depict the color. The multiple highlights in it sure catch my eye though. She looked to be about 5'3 an average female height. Her outfit surprisingly matched her unique and slightly creepy room. It was a deep red long sleeved corset blouse with chains dangling from it. The pentagram, Christian cross, and Egyptian ankh were attached to the ends of the chains. Her skirt was black and fashionably rumpled. She had on crimson stockings with knee high black punk buckled boots. But the thing that really gave me a weird vibe from her was the pupils of her eyes that were glowing a fiery red._

_ "You going to stare all day?" she tilted her head slightly in question. I shook myself out of my stupor and gave her the infamous Malfoy glare. "That won't work on me guy…I'm a demon and we don't exactly scare easily." She grinned at me and the candlelight glinted off an exposed fang. I backed away slowly, 'I can't believe this…I'm going to get killed in a fucking dream…I could be snogging that bloody hot wanker Harry…but no…instead I get KILLED!' I kept ranting in my thoughts as I watched her across from me. When did that hat get on her head. "Hey Draco…who's Harry?" I fell on my arse when she asked that. "Why do you want to know that?!" "You said you wanted to snog him…" she was just glancing at her sharp claws nonchalantly while she asked that._

_ 'I didn't say that aloud…I was thinking it.' I continued to stare and her grin widened as she looked up at me. "I'm freaking you out aren't I?" she moved towards me and I crawled back until I felt my back collide with a wall. She got a foot from me a crouched down until we were eye to eye, "I won't bite you know…I just wanted to introduce myself to you." I gulped as we kept eye contact. "My name's Rinka…Rinka Takahashi." She put her hand out and her feral grin became a gentle smile. I grasped her hand firmly though I knew she could feel it quivering, "Draco Malfoy."_

_ She stood up our hands still linked and suddenly she yanked me to my feet. "There...we're friends now." She smiled at me and all I could do was nod. She pulled me over to a couch that I just noticed was in the room and she pushed me down onto it. "Why are you in my dreams...I've never met you before." That made her lower lip poke out into a pout, "Are you kidding…has your memory been screwed with…how do you not remember me…we go way back to when we were kids."_

_ I just stared blankly at her and her brow knitted together in frustration. "You really don't remember me Draconis…you don't remember me…or Shinichi…?" Pain and sadness were filling her eyes and I felt a jerk in my chest. I didn't want to upset her but I honestly didn't recognize her. She stood up slowly and glanced at me over her shoulder, "You'll remember me and so will Harry…because where I am now you are desperately needed." Her voice was fading and the flashing white light was coming back. The room was fading away too._

_ "WAIT! DON'T GO! HOW DO I KNOW YOU!?"I was shouting and trying to reach out to her but darkness surrounded me once again. But this time I heard a new, far away voice saying my name._

_"Draco….Draco..-"_

_End Dream_

* * *

  
"DRACO!" I was ripped from my sleep by a shrill voice screaming in my ear. I shot up and gasped for air. "Well it's about time you woke up…Harry's already downstairs waiting for you…hurry up and get in the shower or you'll be late for school." My mother was hovering over me with a stern look set upon her face.

"Alright mum I'm up." I pulled the covers off and stood up. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she turned from me. "Draco where in the world is your clothes!?" I looked down to see I was in front of my mother…NAKED! I dive back into bed and covered up, "MUM GET OUT!" I shouted from under my covers. "Well I never." I heard her stomp out of my room and my door being slammed shut. I got up and quickly grabbed my uniform and went into my bathroom(A/N: yes I'm evil…he goes from confused in a dream to embarrassed in front of his mum –inserts evil laughter-) I can't believe that just happened. I let the hot water cascade down my body and pressed my forehead against the tilled wall next to me. 'Rinka…who are you…how do you know me…and how is Harry involved?' I couldn't get her face out of my head as I got ready.

"Hey Dray hurry up or we'll be late!" I felt my face heat up as I heard Harry shout up to me from downstairs. I grabbed my school bag from beside my bedroom door and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my mum and dad at the kitchen table and Harry by the side door. "Well good morning Draco…I heard you gave your mum quite the sight this morning." My dad said with obvious amusement in his voice. "Oh shut up Jeffery!" Mum's face was still red and I could see Harry trying to hold in his laughter.

"Here dear, eat breakfast on the go…don't want you to be late" Mum placed a napkin in my hand containing a poppy seed roll with eggs, fried tomatoes and baked beans.(A/N: It's delicious...I don't care if anyone disagrees) "Thanks mum." I take a bite and start walking towards Harry and the side door, "See you later." We walk out across the lawn to the sidewalk and start trekking to school.

I glance to my side at Harry and can't help but to stare. 'He's gorgeous.' Was the thought going through my head. Harry was a sort of short for a boy our age but it only added to his cuteness. He had a healthy olive complexion and a thin figure with full hips and a pert ass. His blazer clung to his thin frame and showed off the taut muscles underneath. I couldn't help licking my lips. His hair was black and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in quite a while which is probably true. But his most alluring feature was his eyes, they're a startling jade green but are hidden by his spectacles. Also upon his forehead is the strangest scar ever, shaped like a lightning bolt. It's always been there…he has no idea where he got it.

I finished my breakfast as Harry's gaze turned towards me. "Why were you late Draco…you're usually up and ready to go when I get to your house." I sighed and looked around before locking eyes with him, "I was dreaming…about this girl…whom I've never met before…her name was Rinka and she was…now don't think I'm crazy ok…but she said she was a demon and that I knew her from childhood." I was waiting for him to start flipping out and calling me crazy but he just turned his gaze to the pavement and kept walking.

"A…demon…?" he whispered it and I barely caught what he said. "Yeah…she had these intense red eyes and fangs and her clothes and everything around her looked like she was worshipping Satan or something." He looked at me and I could see sweat forming on his brow. "What's wrong..?" "I've…had a similar dream…only it was a man who came to me…he was a demon too but his eyes glowed blue and he said he met me many years ago and that we were friends…his name is Samael…" he finished his statement and looks up at me through his bangs. I looked forwards and stopped dead in my tracks…not even 5 feet in front of me was Rinka. "Dray…what is it…what do you see?" He followed my gaze but it's obvious he didn't see her. "It's her…she's right there." I pointed right at her and she put her hands on her hips," It's rude to point you know." I looked over to Harry to see if he heard her but he was looking to the side at something else. "What's wrong?" His eyes are following something invisible to me but whatever it was it was moving towards Rinka.

Rinka put her hand out to the side and I'm stunned to see a man forming next to her. I gasp and I hear Harry gasping next to me. "Do you see her/him?" We ask at the same time about the other person who's formed in our sights. We nod at each other and look back at the people in front of us only to see them embracing. They were whispering to each other and Rinka had a shade of pink added to her cheeks.

Rinka and this mystery man pull apart and I get a good look at both of them. The man next to her was dark skinned with full lips and a beard that complemented his face. He had on a blue dress shirt on with black pin strips and low hanging jeans with identical chains on the sides. He had a silver Egyptian ankh around his neck with a blue crystal in the middle. His eyes were glowing a cobalt blue and his ears were pointed. Also there were 2 light blue strips on his cheeks and hands and a holy pentagram was in the center of his forehead.

Rinka smiled and cleared her throat," Well now you can see him too, this is Samael…my mate and husband." Her smile got wider with pride as she introduced us. "Harry this is Rinka…my mate and wife." His lips formed a flattering smile and I could see his sharp fangs poking out, "It's a pleasure to finally see you again Draco." All I could do was gap at this guy. _'He knows me too!?'_ This entire morning is bloody outrageous.

"I think we've broken them Samael." Rinka was chuckling as she waved her hand in front of our faces. I turned to Harry and he turned to me and I guess we both had the same thing going through our minds. _'We're going out of our minds!'_ I had developed a slight twitch in my left eye as I turned back to the two demons in front of us. "Why are you bothering us?" I had to hold back from screaming that too loudly because there were some women outside on the lawns tending to their already impeccable gardens. "We're bothering you to get you to remember!" obviously since she's only visible to me and Harry, Rinka doesn't need to worry about being stared at. "We have no idea what it is you're trying to get us to remember…if we did I don't believe we'd be freaking out like this." Harry was inching behind me trying to hide from them. "Look…the both of you just leave us alone!" I grabbed Harry's wrist and bolted around them and down the street, leaving them in our dust. We kept dashing down the streets of London until we reached our school with fifteen minutes to spare.

Harry was hunched over gasping for air as was I. "Draco…did that really happen?" I stood up straighter and wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand, "Harry…I think we should just pretend that didn't happen and get on with our lives…ok?" I faced him and gave him a weary smile. He returned a strained smile at me and we headed into our school hoping for a normal day, without anymore demons popping up to disturb and terrorize us. The first half of the day went by alright, but Harry kept looking around expecting to get jumped by those demons again. We had lunch 6th period and I've never felt so hungry. (A/N: I don't live in London so I don't know how high schools work there…so we're going with the standard 9 periods in American high schools) We bought our lunches and headed outside into the quad. Sitting under one of the oak trees I began to eat until I noticed Harry looking around again. "Harry…trust me man…I doubt those demons are going to come back…so eat and stop freaking out," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "Yeah, you're right Draco…thanks." He smiled up at me and my heart skipped a beat. "No problem," I let go of him and began devouring my lunch. Lunch was going great so far until I heard Harry gasp and jump to his feet scattering the food still left on his tray.

Looking up I choked on the food in my mouth. Rinka and Samael were standing in front of us and Rinka had a grin on her face. "You guys don't honestly believe you can get away from us just by running away," she crossed her arms and a smug smirk had took over where her grin once was. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed Harry's wrist about to bolt again but Harry had other plans, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!? WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO AND YOU'RE DISTRUBING OUR LIVES! IF WE DON'T REMEMBER WHAT IT IS YOU WANT US TO REMEMBER THEN YOU SHOULD JUST GO AWAY!" I had never seen Harry this angry; tears were streaming down his face. He ran at them and smacked Rinka hard across her cheek. Before I could even blink, Samael had grabbed and lifted Harry by the throat and his eyes had gone completely black and his fangs had elongated and he was snarling in rage. Harry was already turning blue and Samael didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. I heard a sniffle from behind Harry and Samael and then I heard full out crying. Samael immediately dropped Harry and wrapped his arms around the crying Rinka. Seeing my chance I grabbed Harry who was gasping and choking on air and ran for our lives. I quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled Harry into the handicap cubical. He collapsed against my chest and cried his heart out. I rocked him back and forth and whispered reassurance into his ear.

"Draco…no more…I can't take it anymore…we need to tell our parents…they can get us an exorcist and make them go away." He was speaking into the side of my neck but I could still hear him. "I don't know if that's wise Harry." He grabbed onto my face and pulled me down so we were eye level, "Please Draco…for me…please?" He knows I can't say no to that puppy dog look on his face. "Fine," I sighed and looked away from him. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' We got through the rest of our day without any more problems from Rinka and Samael. When school ended Harry had immediately called his parents and had me call mine so by the time we got to my house they'd be there waiting for us.

"Alright you two…now what has got you both in such a tiff." Mrs. Potter looked worried but then again she always does when it comes to Harry. "Now now, Alicia dear…calm down so the boys can speak." Mr. Potter was looking as calm as ever I guess you need that when you're a lawyer. "Colton, don't tell me to calm down." She sat down with a huff and leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Alright boys, what is the problem?" my mum was as upset as Mrs. Potter but I can see she was trying to keep her face neutral and my father was next to her waiting patiently for us to start talking.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath and released it, "Everyone…Draco and I are…seeing…demons." We were looking at everyone waiting for their reaction but they all had on blank faces. And then my father started chuckling, followed by Mr. Potter and then both our mums. They were having a laughing fest at Harry and mine's expense. "Oh goodness…you boys had us scared for a moment there…we almost took you seriously…right Lydia?" My mum nodded her agreement still coming down from her guffawing high. "WE'RE SERIOUS! DRACO AND I ARE SEEING DEMONS!" Harry was turning red from anger and I had my fists clenched tight not believing that our parents thought this was a joke. "Oh enough Harry, you got us good…now stop all this rubbish." Mrs. Potter had come back down from her laughing fit and was obviously getting a bit annoyed. "WE'RE NOT JOKING! MUM! DAD! WE REALLY ARE SEEING DEMONS!" The room got silent after my exclamation.

"Harry, Draco…this isn't funny anymore." Mr. Potter stood up and crossed his arms and set his jaw. He wasn't amused anymore. "It's not meant to be fun Dad…we are seeing demons everyone…they won't leave us alone one even tried to strangle me to death today." Harry had tears streaming down his face and had tugged down the collar of his uniform showing the hand shaped bruise forming on his neck. Our parents crowded around us looking at Harry's neck and I had hoped that meant they saw the bruises and believed us. "Harry dear…there's nothing there." His mother was looking at his neck and up at his face and it was obvious none of them saw it except me and Harry. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly pulled Harry against me. "How can none of you see it!?" Our parents exchanged a strange look and the bad feeling I had worsened considerably. "Colton…get the phonebook…Alicia go home and pack Harry's things…Lydia you do the same for Draco." My father came towards me and Harry and corned us, "It's ok boys…we're going to get you some help." Shaking my head and quickly searched for an exit around my father, there wasn't one.

I knew telling them was a bad idea.


End file.
